Rise of Mockingjay (El levantamiento del Sinsajo)
by Billie Jean Hummel
Summary: Leonado ha escapado de la temible arena del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, ahora, junto a su familia, amigos y nuevos aliados, deberá asumir su papel como el rostro de la rebelión que liberará a Panel, pero ¿Logrará realmente la libertad de su gente? ¿Podrá confiar en la gente que lo rodea?
1. Atlas

Algunos vieron el sol

algunos vieron el humo

algunos oyeron el arma

algunos doblaron el arco

Cargo tu mundo, yo cargaré tu mundo.

Atlas

by Coldplay

Capitulo I

La noche era demasiado oscura, no parecía haber estrellas que se asomaran de entre las nubes y si las había era imposible verlas pues la gran humareda proveniente de los restos en llamas de las casas, viejos locales de madera y sí, de los restos de humanos y mutos que habían quedado atrapados en lo que fue el distrito doce, se elevaba por el aire cubriéndolo todo de una densa capa negra que parecía amenazar con tragárselos por completo.

Los sobrevivientes del distrito habían debido pasar horas de angustiosa espera, ocultos en el bosque. Quietos, temerosos, sin hacer ningún ruido y sin atreverse a hacer un sólo movimiento que delatara su presencia ante los aerodeslizadores que aún lanzaban sus cargas explosivas contra lo que fue su hogar. La gente observaba con verdadero terror, temblando de miedo y de frío, como cada rincón de aquel lugar que en alguna forma amaban se encendía y estallaba en una oleada de fuego y humo dejándolos desamparados. El pesado olor que emanaba aquella enorme hoguera conformada de carne y maderos viejos impregnaba el ambiente aumentando así la desesperación y el dolor de todos, provocando incluso que algunos cayeran en crisis de histeria que debían ser apaciguados como fuera.

Sin embargo no tenían otra opción que sentarse a mirar como se quedaban sin nada, como todas sus posesiones, por muy escasas que fueran, se volvían nada, como todos sus recuerdos y los vestigios de lo que fue su vida se iban junto con el humo para no volver jamás.

El plan era que se les trasladara al distrito trece, pero las naves de los rebeldes no podían arribar hasta que los aerideslizadores del Capitolio volvieran a su base. Después de varios minutos terribles y agotadores, la flota pareció recibir la orden por que, tan sutiles y raudas como llegaron, se alejaron de lo que fuera el distrito doce con dirección a la capital.

Fue del modo que minutos después arribaron las naves de los rebeldes, descendiendo una a una en el bosque y haciendo subir en ellas a los refugiados. Con cada grupo de sobrevivientes iban algunos de los hombres de Casey, con la misión de integrar a los nuevos miembros del trece a su nueva vida, pero los Hamato, las O'neil y el mismo Casey aun permanecían ahí, renuentes a dejar el bosque hasta que la última persona fuese rescatada, lo cual ocurrió hasta varias horas después. Se hallaban ayudando a abordar al último grupo cuando uno de los rebeldes a bordo salió del aerodeslizador, alarmado.

—¡Tenemos compañía! ¡Viene otro aerodeslizador, por una ruta diferente, pero viene del Capitolio!—Exclamó, nervioso. Casey, Rafael y los otros rebeldes tomaron sus armas y se agruparon de inmediato mientras que Donnie, Mickey, Abril y Magda apuraban a la gente a terminar de abordar la nave.

—¡¿Qué planean hacer?!— Soltó Donatello al verlos en formación, lo cual le pareció absurdo tomando en cuenta lo que se avecinaba. —¡¿Acaso piensan que pueden tirar el aerodeslizador a balazos?! —

— Es obvio que no lo lograríamos, pero por lo menos detendremos esa cosa hasta que nuestra nave se vaya. — Replicó Casey secamente.

—Donnie; tú, Mickey, Abril y Magda suban con los otros y lárguense de aquí.

—¡Claro que no! — Replicó el joven genio con firmeza. —¡No vamos a dejarte solo!

—¡Pero no están armados... y no saben tirar! —Se apresuró a añadir Rafael pues Mickey ya se hallaba con ellos y estaba a punto de abrir la boca, el mayor ya se imaginaba lo que su hermanito diría, que les dieran armas.—¡Serán más útiles ayudando a la gente, vayan con ellos!

—¡No te dejaremos, así que ni insistas! — Alegó Mickey con necedad, comenzando a provocar un tic nervioso en su hermano mayor. Rafa se giró de su posición para encararlos y a punto estaba de soltar una de sus consabidas reprimendas complementada con unas buenas palabrotas cuando otro de los de la nave llegó junto a ellos a toda velocidad, presentando una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡No hay peligro! ¡Es de las nuestras!

—¡Debe ser el Sinsajo! — Exclamó otro de los rebeldes.

—¡¿Leo?! — Soltó Miguelángel, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, emocionado por la noticia. Pronto apareció en el cielo el anunciado aerodeslizador que descendió muy cerca de donde ellos estaban, abriendo poco después la enorme compuerta. Ahí, de pie casi al borde de la entrada, Leonardo miraba a sus hermanos. Aun vestía el mono elástico de la arena, destrozado y quemado, casi hecho jirones; su antebrazo derecho se encontraba vendado y sus manos y parte de su rostro presentaba algunas quemaduras no muy graves. Pese a lo deplorable de su aspecto, el chico al ver a sus hermanitos esbozó una enorme sonrisa y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, bajo corriendo de la aeronave para ir a su encuentro.

—¡Leo! — Gritó Mickey olvidándose por completo de la discreción y se lanzó corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su hermano mayor, salvando la última distancia de un salto, siendo atrapado por los brazos de Leonardo que lo estrechó fuertemente girándolo en el aire, recibiendo luego a Donnie y a Rafa que les cayeron de golpe haciéndolos caer sobre la hierba, los cuatro riendo y llorando, estrechándose entre sí con fuerza y deseosos de no volver a separarse nunca. Luego se acercaron Abril y Magda. Los chicos les abrieron espacio y estas se unieron al abrazo con la misma alegría.

—¿Se encuentran bien? — Preguntó el muchacho, revisándolos a todos con la mirada y reparando en la quemadura en el antebrazo de Abril. — ¡Tu brazo! — Soltó con alarma.

—No es nada, de hecho ya estoy bien.

—Pero tú... —Musitó Mickey angustiado al ver el vendaje en el brazo de su hermano y las quemaduras en su cara y sus manos. Leo al notarlo, esbozó una sonrisa de lado mientras se encogía de hombros.

—No es nada, ni siquiera duele.

—El último de los refugiados ya se encuentra en la nave. —Interrumpió Casey, llegando junto a ellos aun cargando su arma. —Ya podemos volver también.

Leonardo miró hacia el distrito, más allá de la alambrada. Las llamas aun se levantaban alimentadas por las ruinas y consumiéndolo todo. Avanzó un poco más, sin poder quitar los ojos de aquella marea rojiza coronada por el oscuro y denso humo que se elevaba hasta el cielo dando una visión de lo que era el infierno en la tierra.

Ese lugar había sido su hogar. Siempre hubieron penas, tragedias, dolor, pero aun así aquel sitio había sido en donde había crecido, donde él y sus hermanos jugaron, aprendieron, sobrevivieron, pero en especial, donde fueron felices por casi doce años a lado de su padre.

Ahora todo quedaba reducido a cenizas, no quedaba nada, sólo los recuerdos y una hoguera consumiéndolo todo, más la imagen de la desesperanza y del miedo, la clara muestra de lo que aquel en el poder podía hacer si te atrevías a contradecirle como él y los rebeldes habían hecho.

Sintió que le tomaban del brazo izquierdo, se giró un poco y vio que Mickey se había abrazado de él. Detrás del menor se acercó Donatello, abrazándolos a ambos; Rafael se acercó después, colocando su mano en el hombro derecho de su hermano mayor. Todos se quedaron observando los restos de su hogar.

—Debemos irnos.— Murmuró Casey acercándose a ellos, algo renuente a interrumpir aquel momento entre los hermanos, pero sin tener otra opción. Leonardo asintió lentamente con la cabeza al tiempo que en su mirada aún se reflejaban las llamas que terminaban de destruir el viejo distrito.

Ahora que el aerodeslizador proveniente del Capitolio se encontraba ahí, los Hamato y las O'neil decidieron hacer el viaje junto a su hermano. Casey, dando las últimas instrucciones a sus hombres, optó por ir con la comitiva del Sinsajo camino a su nuevo hogar.

—Vaya, llevaremos pasajeros extra, que dicha. — Murmuró Haymitch al ver abordar a los chicos, en especial a Casey con quien aun no lograba congenear bien; el muchacho le dedicó una mueca de desagrado mientras tomaba asiento, acomodando su arma entre sus pies. Rafael se acercó sonriendo al viejo tributo, el cual le correspondió la sonrisa al tiempo que se palmeaban los hombros mutuamente.

—Gracias por mantenerlo a salvo. — Le dijo el chico a Haymitch; este esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

—No fui yo sólo.

Rafa miró de reojo a Plutarch. En su expresión no había señales de sorpresa alguna, por lo que Leo dedujo que quizá su hermano ya sabía de la complicidad del Vigilante en jefe. Por otro lado, el resto de su familia parecía algo cohibida al estar por primera vez en el interior de un aerodeslizador y rodeados de tanta gente desconocida. Tyler y el señor Miyamoto se acercaron a ellos, presentándose como era debido y dedicándoles sonrisas amistosas. Plutarch, por su parte, se acercó a la puerta que daba hacia la cabina y dio unos golpecitos con los nudillos; al instante esta se abrió dando paso a una mujer joven, quizá de unos treinta y tantos que vestía si bien no con la extravagancia de Effie, si con el gusto exagerado del Capitolio.

Cuando la mujer salió de la cabina y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Leo cayó en la cuenta; miró a todos lados y luego hacia Haymitch. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Plutarch se le adelantó.

—Quiero presentarles a Cressida, ella ha sido mi asistente en el Capitolio por años, nos ayudará ahora que estemos en el distrito trece.

—¿Dónde está Effie? — Preguntó Leo de repente.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Dónde está Effie? — Repitió el chico recalcando sus palabras.

—Lo siento, me temo que la señorita Trinket no pudo venir con nosotros. — Respondió Cressida con serenidad. Leonardo arrugó el ceño.

—¿No pudo o no quisieron? — Insistió el muchacho. Haymitch se paró detrás suyo, con los brazos cruzados. Al parecer él tampoco estaba al tanto de la ausencia de la loca acompañante.

—No se pudo. —Dijo Plutarch, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo en su voz. —Bien, cuando lleguemos al distrito trece... — Siguió hablando el hombre, tratando de dejar el tema de lado, pero Leonardo sólo tenía dos cosas en mente.

Una, al parecer sólo habían cargado con aquellos que les parecían útiles, sobre todo si ya habían cumplido su parte; si él no fuera importante para la rebelión le habrían dejado en la arena, a merced de la gente de Saki, para que lo matarán o torturarán... Como Johanna.

Seguro sólo por eso su familia estaba ahí, por que si no los hubiesen llevado con ellos él se habría negado a ir al distrito trece. Aquello daba lugar al otro pensamiento.

No debía confiar en lo absoluto en Coin, pues hasta ahora parecía querer mover las piezas de su tablero casi igual que Saki.

Y pretendía que él fuese una de esas piezas.

...

El aerodeslizador se hallaba sobrevolando el distrito trece. una pila desolada de sucios edificios en ruinas que se sostenía en la soledad de aquello que se podía considerar los límites de Panem. La nave pasó de largo por encima de aquel pueblo fantasma, llegando a los límites y descendiendo dentro de un hángar subterráneo cuya compuerta se había abierto en cuanto anunciaron su llegada.

Al tocar tierra la puerta se abrió. Los Hamato, las O'neil, Haymitch y Tyler se asomaron un poco para ver el lugar, aquel mundo subterráneo que era el actual distrito trece; largos túneles burdamente tallados en la roca e iluminados con lámparas colocadas en la parte superior de las paredes y a lo largo de los corredores, pisos metálicos que resonaban a cada paso que se daba en ellos y algunos salones con techos abovedados, también tallados en la roca y que se hallaban interconectados a los otros pasillos, en los cuales también habían corredores aledaños hechos en metal. Rafael y el señor Miyamoto, esbozando unas sonrisita, observaban la estupefacción de los recién llegados, después de todo, ellos ya tenían tiempo viviendo en ese lugar y se encontraban acostumbrados a aquellas extraordinarias estructuras.

—Bienvenidos al distrito trece. — Dijo Casey con la misma sonrisita que los otros dos tenían en sus rostros. Todos comenzaron a descender del aerodeslizador al tiempo que un equipo médico ingresaba para llevarse a Finnick, Beetee y Cashmere a la enfermería.

Detrás del equipo médico apareció un pequeño escuadrón. Al momento de verlos, Leo se tensó, pues inevitablemente le recordaron a los agentes de la paz que se encargaban de escoltarlo cuando era un Tributo. Plutarch se paró a su lado y el líder de la tropa se adelantó a los suyos.

—Venimos para escoltarlos, la presidenta Coin quiere verlo. — Dijo señalando a Leo con la mirada.

—Muchas gracias caballeros. — Replicó Plutarch con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción; se giró para mirar al muchacho. —Vamos. — Le instó con voz amable y la misma gran sonrisa. Leonardo comenzó a avanzar seguido por su familia y amigos.

Recorrieron varios pasillos más, los cuales a pesar de las lámparas, daban la sensación de hallarse sumergidos en la penumbra. El sonido metálico de sus pasos retumbando sobre el piso era el único ruido que los acompañaba, ya que nadie parecía querer decir nada, ya fuera por que el lugar les imponía el silencio o bien por que no había nada que decir.

Llegaron ante la gran puerta metálica que Rafael conocía tan bien por haber sido llamado tantas veces ante ella. El líder del escuadrón llamó y pronto se le dio el permiso para entrar. La gran oficina se abrió, ante ellos. Detrás de un escritorio hecho también de metal, se encontraba sentada una mujer. Parecía ser de estatura mediana y complexión delgada; su rostro delataba que no era mayor de los cuarenta años, aunque sus cabellos, largos, lacios y sueltos, eran grises, o mejor dicho, plateados. Sus facciones denotaban a una persona seria, centrada y calculadora, pues en cuanto miró a Leonardo y a la comitiva extra que le acompañaba, arqueó ligeramente la ceja izquierda al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el escritorio y entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos.

—No era necesario que vinieran todos. — Señaló Coin mirándolos, en especial a Rafael, con quien no llevaba la mejor de las relaciones. — Toma asiento, muchacho. — Le dijo a Leo, sin dejar de mirarlo e indicándole con la mano la silla frente a su escritorio.

—Gracias, estoy bien de pie.

—Insisto. — Coin lo miraba fijamente, de manera serena y casi fría. Leo, pensando que sería tonto e infantil mantener una discusión por algo como eso, optó por aceptar el ofrecimiento.

—Supongo que ya te han puesto al tanto sobre todo, ¿o me equivoco?

—Más o menos, aún no me lo han explicado en su totalidad.

Coin se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, esbozando una media sonrisa y volviendo a arquear una ceja.

—Bien, cómo ya debes saber, desde tu primera participación en los juegos la gente de los distritos se ha movilizado; tu acto con aquella pobre loca caló hondamente en todos.

—No fue un "acto". — Replicó Leonardo, molesto también por la forma tan despectiva con la que Coin se había referido a Belle; y no es que la pobre gata no se hubiera vuelto loca, por desgracia así había sido, sino por el tono de voz que usó para decirlo, pues tal parecía que para ella, lo que un Tributo pudiese vivir en la arena no era motivo suficiente para perder la razón... como casi todos habían hecho en mayor o menor grado.

—Lo sé. —Replicó Coin sin darle mayor relevancia. —Lo importante es que por alguna razón eso conmovió a la gente al grado de despertar y atreverse a pelear por lo que les pertenece. Supongo que tu hermano y el soldado Jones te han puesto al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido en los distritos.

El chico asintió, Coin continuó.

—Por años, el distrito trece se ha estado preparando para la guerra, para el momento en que podamos librar al país de Saki y su estirpe; pero no podíamos hacerlo nosotros solos, a pesar de nuestra preparación y nuestro armamento, aun éramos sólo unos cuantos contra todo un país, Saki nos llevaba la ventaja al tener no sólo al Capitolio, su armamento y sus soldados, sino también a los distritos cautivos y temerosos que le sustentan, si la gente no estaba dispuesta a dejar su miedo y darle la espalda al Capitolio, nosotros no podíamos hacer nada.

Coin se levantó de su silla y con las manos en la espalda, comenzó a caminar dando la vuelta a su escritorio.

— Desde que el Capitolio intentó destruirnos hemos sobrevivido con mucho esfuerzo. Nuestros ancestros crearon este mundo subterráneo que nos permitió salvarnos, pero aun así precisamos de cosas y servicios que no poseíamos. Con el tiempo logramos hacer pequeños cultivos que nos permitieron tener alimento y conforme nos atrevimos a infiltrarnos en los distritos no sólo logramos obtener otros recursos que necesitábamos, sino que conseguimos encontrar gente valiosa que decidió venir con nosotros y aportar sus talentos a la causa, fue así cómo obtuvimos metal, energía y otras cosas. — La mujer se detuvo frente a una de las paredes de su oficina y se giró hacia los otros. —Sin embargo, aun no era suficiente, no conseguíamos que la gente abandonara el miedo y se uniera a nosotros. Cualquier intento era infructuoso o acababa con traiciones y la inmediata muerte de los interesados.

Leonardo sintió un estremecimiento, pues así era como habían creído perder a Rafa. Miró de soslayo y notó como su hermano apretaba los puños, seguro recordando aquel horrible día donde todos sus amigos habían sido ejecutados junto a él.

—Era necesario algo que uniera a la gente... Aunque no sabíamos como lograríamos algo así; entre nosotros para reconocer a otros aliados comenzamos a usar al sinsajo como símbolo, por ser la muestra perfecta de la supervivencia en contra de los deseos del Capitolio, por eso una contraseña de los rebeldes era "caminar por la senda del sinsajo", poco a poco esa idea se hizo más fuerte y se arraigó en el pensamiento de todos... Y luego llegaste tú.

Coin volvió al asiento detrás de su escritorio, entrelazó sus dedos posando sus brazos sobre él y se inclinó un poco hacia el frente.

—Apareciste ahí con una condena de muerte, llevabas en tu ropa esa insignia y sobreviviste cuando el Capitolio quería que murieras... Y no sólo eso, mostraste compasión por esa chica cuando todos los demás sólo pensaban en aniquilarse entre ellos.

—No fui el único, Usagi y Tyrene...

—Sobreviviste. —Le interrumpió Coin tan seria como siempre.— Fuiste compasivo, impactaste a la nación entera y portabas ese símbolo, por eso todos comenzaron a llamarte " Sinsajo", los inspiraste, empezaron a movilizarse en tu nombre aunque les costara la tortura o incluso la vida, dibujaron tu insignia en las paredes, a la vista de todos junto con consignas que jamás habríamos imaginado que alguien se atrevería a expresar. Era más que obvio que si queríamos mover a la gente te necesitábamos aquí.— Coin se recargó contra el respaldo de su asiento. — Por eso te hemos traído, si hablas con la gente de los distritos, si les das aliento podrás unirlos, aumentaremos el ejército y entonces lograremos derrocar a Saki. ¿Aceptas? —Dijo al fin, mirando fijamente al muchacho.

—Es obvio que acepta. — Dijo Plutarch con una sonrisa. Leonardo le dirigió una mirada de disgusto.

—Antes hay algunas cosas que debemos aclarar.

Coin volvió a arquear una ceja, su mirada se tornó aun más fría y calculadora que antes. Después de observarlo en silencio unos segundos, dijo.

—¿Cuales son?

—Johanna, los otros vencedores, Effie...

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

Leo hizo un gesto de incomprensión, ¿cómo podía preguntarle eso?

—¿Qué hay con ellos? No lograron salir del Capitolio y...

— Y su sacrificio será valorado y por lo tanto no debe ser desperdiciado.

—¡Hay que sacarlos de ahí!

—Es probable que a estas alturas ya estén muertos.— Aquellas palabras dejaron helado a Leonardo, a lo igual que al resto de su comitiva. Coin continúo. —Desde el golpe para sacarlos de la arena Los Vencedores de todo Panem se han convertido en amenazas para los dos bandos. El Capitolio los ve como posibles traidores, los pocos rebeldes de los distritos, que ahora se encuentran dispersos, los ven como posibles traidores, muchos han sido ejecutados, créeme, si eso ha hecho gente del pueblo el Capitolio no hará menos, Johanna y los Vencedores que fueron como Mentores ya deben estar muertos.

—No nos consta. — Replicó el chico con firmeza y dolor. Pensó en los Vencedores que quizá ya habían sido ejecutados... una gran pena lo embargó al imaginar a esas personas que tanto habían sufrido, encontrar un final aun peor, una sentencia por algo que no habían hecho, por algo que no habían pedido y que los persiguió hasta el fin de sus vidas. Miró fijamente a Coin.—Le propongo un trato.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Coin diera un disimulado respingo, mirando al muchacho como si hubiera osado decir una blasfemia. Leonardo no se amilanó y prosiguió.

—Seré su Sinsajo, pero a cambio quiero que se respeten algunos puntos.

Los presentes, en especial Plutarch, Cressida y el mismo Casey, se sobresaltaron al escuchar las palabras del chico. Los Hamato, las O'neil, Haymitch, Tyler y el señor Miyamoto, guardaron silencio, pero respaldando al muchacho.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves...?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a poner un precio por la libertad de Panem?! — Inquirió la mujer en un indignado siseo.

—No pongo precio a la libertad de Panem, pongo un precio a mi cooperación con su gente. Si no le agrada simplemente nos retiraremos y formaremos un ejército fuera de aquí.

—No tendrán armas. —Sentenció Coin.

—Es el Sinsajo, la gente se las conseguiría. — Dijo Rafael cruzándose de brazos detrás de Leo.

—Es el Sinsajo, la gente lo seguiría armada con piedras si él se los pide.— Le secundó Haymitch. Leonardo, aunque miraba firmemente a Coin, por dentro se sentía agradecido por aquel respaldo.

La presidenta del trece se quedó en silencio, observando al muchacho, sopesando aquellas palabras dichas no sólo por él, sino por los otros dos. Tardó sólo unos breves segundos y aunque su expresión facial no cambió en lo absoluto, sus ojos reflejaban el disgusto que le provocaba aquella situación.

—¿Cuales son esos puntos? — Dijo por fin con frialdad.

—Los Vencedores... Buscaremos rescatarlos en cuanto haya posibilidad...

—¡Pero...! — Interrumpió Coin, molesta.

—Buscaremos rescatarlos en cuanto haya posibilidad y no serán tratados como traidores, se les respetará la vida.

—De acuerdo. — Suspiró la mujer esbozando una media sonrisa. —¿Algo más?

—Quiero tiempo y libertad para salir a entrenar fuera del distrito cuantas veces quiera y con la gente que elija.

—Eso puede hacerse. —Aceptó, menos malhumorada.

—Y yo me encargó de Saki.

La sonrisa de Coin se amplió aun más.

—Bien, eso puede arreglarse.

—También quiero que esto sea anunciado públicamente.

—Para que no me desdiga por haberlo arreglado en privado, ¿no es así? — La mujer volvió a entrelazar los dedos de sus manos. — Está bien, en cuanto se instalen y esté todo listo lo anunciaré al resto del distrito, ¿contento?

Leo asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero con el semblante sereno.

—Bien, así será. Entonces debemos comenzar a trabajar. Lo primero, después de lo ocurrido en la arena la gente de Panem cree que has muerto, debemos demostrarles que estás vivo y listo para luchar.— Coin hizo una seña a Plutarch con la cabeza, este se acercó al muchacho portando una carpeta de piel color rojiza que le entregó a Leonardo.

El chico, con dudas, tomó la carpeta entre sus manos, mirándola sin entender. Vio de nuevo a Plutarch y este le instó con una sonrisa a que la abriera, lo cual hizo al fin.

En ella habían varios bocetos en trazos finos y estilizados que mostraban a Leo ataviado con un traje. El diseño, la forma, las elegantes línea, no había duda...

—Cinna... — Susurró Leo con la voz quebrada y los ojos brillantes.

—Sí. — Dijo Plutarch. —Lo diseñó desde hace muchos meses atrás, dijo que lo necesitarías.

—¡¿Qué?! —Dijo Rafael inclinándose sobre el hombro de Leo para mirar bien el diseño.— ¿Por qué demonios iba a necesitar un traje de gala para la rebelión?

—Más que un traje de gala parece un disfraz, ¿por qué va a necesitar eso?— Murmuró Casey mirando también los bocetos.

El traje era de cuerpo completo en color azul, con botas hasta la rodilla, guantes largos hasta los codos y cuello alto. Tenía una capucha doble, es decir, una elástica que se ceñía a la cabeza y otra que quedaba por encima de esa, más amplia y grande, a eso agregaba un antifaz sobre los ojos; sobre los hombros habían plumas, en la cintura un cinturón con compartimentos, en la espalda el carcaj y sobre el pecho la insignia del sinsajo.

— ¡¿Pero es que no han visto?! — Exclamó Donatello acercándose a su vez a ver los bocetos. —¡No es sólo un diseño de fantasía! Según estos apuntes es un diseño de alta tecnología... reforzado con delgadas placas de blindaje, fuertes, pero ligeras; sistema de camuflaje que cambia el color del traje de azul a negro y... ¡¿un compartimento en el hombro para una cápsula de veneno?!

—Por si lo atrapan y no hay otra escapatoria, accesible para romper de una mordida y tragarlo. He visto el traje, por eso lo sé.—Dijo Plutarch con tranquilidad, nunca se sabe cuando pueda ser necesario.

—Cinna es tétricamente genial...— Murmuró Mickey, mirando el diseño igual que sus hermanos.

Leonardo, por su parte, miraba fijamente el último boceto, el cual presentaba todos los detalles mencionados por Donnie. En una esquina de la hoja, con la fina y elegante caligrafía del estilista, habían escritas unas palabras.

"Aún sigo apostando por ti."

Aquello hizo que los ojos de Leo se humedecieran más.

—...¿Donde está, por cierto? — Decía Mickey, refiriéndose a Cinna. Leo se pasó discretamente la mano por los ojos. Coin, que no había perdido detalle de todo esto, sonrió levemente.

—Soldado Jones, acompañe al Sinsajo y su familia a su apartamento, que se pongan al corriente de las reglas del distrito.

—Sí, señora. Vamos, acompáñenme.

Leo cerró la carpeta y se puso de pie, aferrando los bocetos contra su pecho, salió junto con los suyos de la oficina de Coin.

—Me alegra que no te hayas negado, hay mucho trabajo que hacer, pero claro, todo será a su momento.—Decía Cressida, la asistente de Plutarch, mientras recorrían los pasillos camino al apartamento asignado a los Hamato y las O'neil, quienes iban a quedarse junto con Rafael.— Habrá que hacerle saber a todo Panem que el Sinsajo vive y tengo grandiosas ideas para eso, ya lo verás, serás el rebelde mejor vestido y con el aspecto más grandioso de todos.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver? —Inquirió Leo, molesto, deteniéndose a mitad del camino y girándose para mirar a la mujer. —Lo importante es lo que pueda hacer en el campo de batalla.

—¡Ya lo creo! —Le secundó Rafael. —¡Estoy ansioso por entrar en combate!

—¡Yo también! — Soltaron Mickey y Donnie al mismo tiempo. Al oírlos, tanto Leo como Rafael los miraron fijamente.

—Ustedes no van a pelear.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ya lo oyeron. — Agregó Rafa. — Ustedes se quedarán aquí, ya habrá algo que puedan hacer.

—¡Eso no!

—¡No van a dejarnos aquí!

—¡Por supuesto que se van a quedar aquí! En ningún momento el plan fue que entraran en batalla, es más, si pudiera hasta Rafael se quedaría aquí.

—¡Oye!

—¡Ninguno de ustedes tendría que pasar por esta... esta... pesadilla! —Exclamó el muchacho con amargura y desazón entremezclados. — Ya es demasiado lo que han vivido, no tienen por que ver más, sólo me necesitan a mí y sólo yo me haré cargo de...

—¡Ok, Leo, basta ya de sentirte Atlas!

No sólo Leonardo se quedó callado y pasmado ante esta sentencia, sino también Rafa, Donnie, Abril y los más allegados de la comitiva, pues era Miguelángel quien había dicho esas palabras.

—Desde el día de la cosecha...— Dijo el niño mirándolo fijamente, con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido.—... desde el día de la cosecha tomaste en tus manos una responsabilidad que no te correspondía, tomaste mi lugar en los juegos por salvarme la vida... por que yo sé que quizá no habría durado ahí ni un día, pero... Desde ese momento has estado como el tipo ese de los libros de Donnie, Atlas, cargando el mundo por todos... Cargando mi mundo, el de Donnie, Abril el de todos y no puedes seguir así. Sé que nos amas y todo lo haces por cuidarnos y por que sientes que es tu responsabilidad evitarnos cualquier pena, pero... pero... —Un sollozo escapó de los labios del muchacho, sin embargo, continuó. —Pero no puedes hacerlo por siempre. Nosotros también estamos entrenados, ayudamos a nuestra gente a salir del distrito;somos tu familia y somos fuertes... Creo que podemos ayudarte a cargar el mundo ahora, ¿no?

Leo siguió mirando a su hermanito quien seguía con sus ojos, llorosos, fijos en él. Era obvio que él deseaba evitarles toda clase de sufrimientos, pero aun así no lograría aislarlos por siempre. La tragedia siempre había golpeado a su puerta y ellos habían dado la cara con la fuerza y entereza de un guerrero; habían salvado a toda una comunidad y se habían ganado a pulso la confianza de desenvolverse en la batalla aunque le doliera. Eran guerreros y los insultaba al negarles enfrentar el terror ellos mismos, el pelear por su familia y su mundo, tratarlos sólo como niños, obviando su estatus era una grosería y una falta de respeto que no podía hacerles más. El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó y abrazó a Mickey con fuerza.

—Tienes razón... tienes mucha razón es sólo que... sólo que los quiero tanto que... la sola idea de ponerlos en peligro... yo no...

—Pues lo mismo sentimos nosotros, así que espero que lo entiendas.

Leonardo asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, incapaz de decir una palabra.

—¡Grandioso! —Intervino Cressida, sonriendo. —De hecho, parece que era algo que Cinna veía venir por que hizo otros tres trajes como el tuyo. No con los detalles del Sinsajo, sólo los detalles técnicos de protección.

—Creo que sabía que no podrías librarte de nosotros. —Murmuró Donnie con una risita. Todos retomaron otra vez el camino al apartamento. —Por cierto Mickey, realmente me sorprendiste, ¿estuviste leyendo el libro que me regaló el profesor O'Donell?

—Sí, estaba bueno... algo enredoso, pero bueno y tenía buenas referencias. — Dijo el chico, sonriente.

—Bueno, bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos, aun tienen que instalarse y mientras más pronto mejor. Así podremos echar a andar el plan que hemos formado, estoy segura de que te va a encantar. —Insistió Cressida, andando detrás de los Hamato con rumbo a su nuevo hogar.

Leonardo a final de cuentas, pese a todos los altibajos y en especial, las pérdidas del día, se sentía tranquilo, feliz y con confianza. Aún no estaba seguro de cual era ese plan de Plutarch y Cressida, tampoco sabía que ocurriría con esa guerra inminente que amenazaba con devorarlo todo, y aunque no podía dejar su angustia natural como hermano mayor a un lado, saber que su familia deseaba luchar a su lado lo llenaba de ánimo y esperanza.


	2. Oscuridad

¡Una super mega enorme disculpa a todos! Sé que no tengo perdón por andar desaparecida todo este tiempo (meses de hecho), pero hubo una serie de cosas (entre ellas la musa dormida) que no me permitieron actualizar como yo deseaba. Pero por fin ya volví, de nuevo una gran disculpa por este lapso tan horrible de tiempo en el que no di señales de vida, procuraré que no vuelva a repetirse :(

DIsclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles y Hunger Games, personajes y situaciones no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos dueños: Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird y Suzanne Colins.

Está muy oscuro

Tu reino me hizo oscuro

Soy como papel y nieve

Estoy perdido y no puedo volar

Estoy perdido, pero no solo

Las sombras en mi cabeza no necesitan la luz,

ellas están en la noche.

Kingdom

By Charlie xcx feat. Simon Le Bon.

Capitulo II

Tal y como Coin había dicho, los hermanos Hamato y las O'neil fueron llevados a su nueva morada.

Era un pequeño bunker con una reducida estancia en la cual había unos sillones, una mesa, un baño y dos habitaciones, cada una con dos camas que sólo eran una plancha unida a la pared por uno de sus costados. Una de esas habitaciones sería para las O'neil, lo que significaba que los hermanos tendrían que compartir las literas de la que restaba.

Donnie y Mickey se hallaban muy felices con aquel lugar. Era pequeño, nada que ver con la casa en la Veta (que incluso era más grande que el bunker) o la gran casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Era de paredes gruesas y grises hechas con algún material sintético, escasa luz y cierta frialdad, pero eso era lo que menos les importaba; lo que más agradaba a los más jóvenes era que podían estar junto a Rafael y Leonardo después de todo ese tiempo y todos los sinsabores pasados; podrían compartir el espacio sin temor a separarse como antes, ya no más.

— ¡Yo pido esta! — Gritó Mickey adueñándose de la la cama derecha, yendo a caer sobre ella de un salto.

— Da igual. — Murmuró Donnie sin poder evitar sonreír aunque pretendía permanecer serio. — Supongo que podría usar la otra aunque depende... ¿Cómo nos repartiremos?

— Tendremos que dormir dos en cada una. — Dijo Rafa que llegaba de fuera. Había pasado a recoger sus pertenencias del búnker que ocupaba con Casey, dejándolas en el piso de la habitación.

— Yo no pienso dormir con Mickey. — Aclaró Donnie mientras el menor, tras escucharlo, le sacaba la lengua.- Patea y a veces muerde mientras duerme.

— Lo sé, no tienes que recordarmelo. — Murmuró Rafael con una media sonrisa al recordar las viejas noches en la Veta a lado de su familia. — Y ya que lo mencionas, yo también zafo.

— ¡Bah! No hace falta. — Protestó el menor. — Porque no pensaba dormir con ninguno de ustedes; yo dormiré con Leo, como en la casa de la aldea, ¿verdad?

Leo salió de su ensimismaiento y se vio de pronto observado por los demás.

— ¿Qué...? Perdón... ¿qué decían?

— ¿Estás bien? — Inquirió Donnie al notarlo tan ido. — Te ves pálido.

— No pasa nada. — Replicó, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. — ¿Me decían algo?

— Sí, que yo dormiré contigo como hacíamos en la Aldea, así no te caerás, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Caerte? — Murmuró Rafa, mirando con su único ojo a su hermano mayor. Donatello también observó a su hermano, luchando por no esbozar una sonrisa al recordar aquella imagen de ambos dormidos juntos en la mañana en que Leo debió partir a la gira; era la primera vez que eso ocurría desde que Leo se había ido a los juegos y Donnie comprendía que, a su manera, la compañía del menor de los cuatro le hacía bien a su hermano mayor, quien levemente sonrojado desvió la mirada.

— Sí, Mickey y yo dormiremos juntos. — Fue lo único que dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Miró de nuevo de reojo, la duda se reflejó en su rostro. — Por cierto, ¿dónde está Haymitch?

— El señor Abernathy fue llevado a revisar a la enfermería, según sé lo pondrán en desintoxicación. — Interrumpió Casey entrando al cuarto. — En el distrito trece no se permiten los vicios y siendo que él es parte importante de la rebelión, ya se tenía estipulado que se le trataría su adicción al licor.— Explicó el muchacho con tranquilidad.

Leo estaba sorprendido, sin saber primero que pensar al respecto, aunque después lo pensó mejor. Quizá eso ayudaría mucho a su mentor; en el distrito doce no había día que Haymitch no estuviera totalmente alcoholizado, aunque Leo sabía muy bien el porqué de esa "adicción" como le habían denominado a su forma de evadir a los malos recuerdos y las penas del pasado; sin embargo él estaba consciente de que eso perjudicaba completamente la salud de aquel hombre, por lo que quizá el tratarlo contra ella era, después de todo, una buena idea.

Casey miró a los chicos y sonrió. — Y bien, ¿Les gusta?

— Es perfecto, muchas gracias, señor Jones. — Respondió Leonardo, con una reverencia ante Casey, lo cual dejó al muchacho mudo para luego balbucear con nerviosismo.

— No... no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, es lo menos que podemos hacer nosotros por ti.

— ¡Pff! Por favor, ¿cuanto tiempo vas a seguir con eso? — Soltó Rafa, aguantándose la risa.

— Oye, tu hermano es una figura importante, sólo le muestro respeto.

— Pero no es necesario. — Dijo ahora Leo, apenado por aquella forma que el chico del distrito trece tenía para tratarle.

— Lo sé, eso lo hace más genial. — Replicó el humano. En ese momento, Abril y Magda entraban en la habitación. Casey miró a la pelirroja y un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y volvió a mirar a los hermanos, apenado. — Eh... bueno, si gustan después de instalarse, pueden bajar conmigo a cenar. A estas horas ya están los comedores cerrados, pero sé que a la presidenta Coin no le importara tratándose de ustedes.

— La verdad yo no tengo hambre, ¿y ustedes? — Soltó Rafa haciendo un mohín. No negaba que la comida del distrito trece era peor que nada, pero había momentos en los que, aunque fuera por una vez, era preferible no comer nada.

— Yo paso. — Dijo Donnie con disgusto sin quitar la mirada del joven humano y sus reacciones ante Abril.

— Yo estoy cansado. — Masculló Mickey entre bostezos.

— Yo tampoco tengo hambre. — Murmuró Leo. — Pero gracias de todas formas.

— ¿Ustedes? — Inquirió el chico, refiriéndose a las O'neil.

— Gracias, pero esta noche ha sido tan... horrible, que no podría ingerir bocado alguno. — Respondió Magda; Abril asintió dándole la razón a su madre.

— De acuerdo, entonces los dejo para que duerman... ¡Ah, sí! Sólo debo explicarles algunas cosas, vengan conmigo. — Les dijo, guiándolos a la entrada del bunker.

Llegaron a la puerta principal de aquel pequeño refugio de aspecto casi mecánico. La puerta, en forma ovalada y que no tocaba ni el piso ni el techo, se manipulaba gracias a una manivela redonda ubicada en el centro de la misma que hacía que una enorme barra se moviera para cerrar o abrir la puerta según se necesitara. Sin embargo, era obvio que eso no era lo que Casey quería mostrarles.

— Aquí. — Indicó el muchacho a un hueco ubicado en la pared, justo a un lado de la puerta. Junto a este agujero, cuyo interior se hallaba recubierto con metal, se encontraba un pequeño panel con algunos cuantos botones. — Todas las mañanas antes de salir del cuarto deberán poner el antebrazo en este dispositivo...

— ¿Para qué es eso? — Preguntó Mickey, observando el agujero con verdadera curiosidad.

— Es para que te impriman tu horario.

— ¡¿Imprimir?! — Soltó Donatello con sorpresa.

— ¡¿Horario?! — Soltó esta vez Mickey quien no gustaba mucho de tener su tiempo controlado.

— Así es. — Siguió Casey como si no hubiera notado la reacción de ambos chicos. — Verán, aquí...

— Nada se desperdicia en el distrito trece, ni siquiera el tiempo. — Intervino Rafael, quien cruzado de brazos y recargado contra la pared del bunker, se encontraba detrás de sus hermanos.- Por eso han instaurado este sistema de horarios, para que todos aprovechen su tiempo de la mejor manera.

— Sí, verán... — Siguió Casey, sin hacer caso ahora de la intromisión de su amigo; arremangándose para mostrarles su antebrazo izquierdo. Todos se acercaron para observar. En la piel del chico se podía leer, impreso con tinta negra, una larga columna con las horas del día y las actividades que debía llevar a cabo. A las 5 y cuarenta y cinco a. m aparecía "desayuno" a las seis y cinco a. m aparecía "prácticas con el ejército" a las siete y cuarenta y cinco aparecía "aseo", ocho a. m "preparación de operativo/rescate del distrito doce". — Normalmente a esa hora aparece el colegio, pero hoy fue un día especial. — Dijo el muchacho entre cohibido y alegre.

— ¡¿Colegio?! ¡¿Aquí también van al colegio?! — Exclamó Mickey llevándose las manos a la boca.

— Así es, podrán continuar sus estudios donde los dejaron.

— Pero creí que nos dedicaríamos por completo a la guerra. — Dijo ahora Abril, casi tan pasmada como Miguel Ángel.

— Y así será. — Afirmó Rafael. Casey quiso refutarle, pero Rafa le echó una de sus acostumbradas miradas.

— Eso lo decide la presidenta Coin, pero no se preocupen, lo que ella tenga a bien decirles aparecerá en sus horarios de mañana, no se preocupen.

— ¿Y esa cosa se quita? — Volvió a preguntar Miguel Ángel, mirando el brazo de Casey con horror.

— ¿Esto? ¡Oh, sí! Dura hasta la hora de la ducha y se quita con el agua.

— La cual también está programada. — Añadió Rafael.

— Esto es horrible... — Murmuro Mickey pasmado, sobre todo porque con su mente dispersa se le iba a complicar seguir un horario por muy tatuado temporalmente que lo tuviese en el brazo. Ya veía venir la de regañinas que le esperaban.

Leo miró el aparato, pensativo. Un horario impuesto por a haber puesto sus condiciones y haber doblegado en cierto modo, el poder que la presidenta quería imponer sobre él, aun ella parecía tener la última palabra sobre todo y eso le preocupaba. Entendía que ese era el sistema que habían encontrado en el distrito trece para sobrevivir y que la única forma de salir adelante como hasta ahora lo habían hecho era sólo con esa estricta y férrea disciplina (si alguien sabía de disciplina era él), pero que ella les organizara un horario de actividades a todos... a él, era como una forma de indicarle que pese a todo quería tener el control por muy ínfimo que este fuera.

— Te voy a extrañar en el bunker. — Dijo Casey acercándose a Rafael.

— Lo sé. — Replicó socarronamente la tortuga para luego sonreír y abrazar a su amigo que también le devolvió el gesto, despidiéndose de él y depués de los demás para dejar que descansaran. Tras turnarse para tomar una ducha y después de dar las buenas noches; las O'neil y los Hamato se repartieron en las habitaciones en lo que ahora sería su nuevo hogar.

Leonardo, con Mickey acurrucado junto a él, se quedó pensativo durante varios minutos. Su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez a todo lo acontecido en aquellos días terribles... en aquel en particular.

Pensaba en los Tributos caídos en la arena, aquellos que dieron todo para poder liberarle y hacerle llegar hasta el distrito trece, pensó en la gente del distrito doce que no pudo salvarse al bombardeo y aquellos que, igual que su familia, habían debido dejar todo lo que conocían atrás para integrarse a este mundo nuevo con un destino incierto.

Y pensaba en Effie, en Johanna, Annie, todos aquellos que fueron dejados atrás. ¿Qué les estarían haciendo en el Capitolio? Effie quizá estuviese a salvo al ser una capitalina, pero ¿Y Johanna? ¿Y los otros Vencedores? Al ser vistos como traidores seguro estaban siendo torturados para sacarles información... una información que seguramente no poseían.

Y acabarían muertos... muertos, igual que Cinna.

Trató de dormir ya que si bien no sabía que le deparaba la mañana, sí sabía que necesitaría recuperar todas las fuerzas posibles para afrontarlo. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, pero volvió a abrirlos casi de inmediato mientras miraba el techo de la habitación y las estrechas paredes, las cuales le parecían cada vez más cercanas.

Cerró los ojos otra vez y se acurrucó aún más contra su hermanito... Debía dormirse, debía hacerlo ya.

La mañana llegó, anunciada por una serie de altavoces por los cuales una monótona voz femenina les anunciaba a todos los habitantes del distrito trece que eran las cinco y media y debían iniciar el día.

Rafael se levantó casi en el acto. Los meses de rutina en el distrito trece le habían formado ya la costumbre de abrir los ojos en cuanto el "despertador" sonaba, en especial porque al compartir el bunker con Casey no había posibilidad de ignorar tal cosa. Mickey y Donnie, agotados por lo vivido ayer, tardaron en abrir los ojos y aún más en incorporarse; Leonardo por su parte se paró casi a la par de Rafael.

Pero eso fue porqué prácticamente no había dormido nada.

— Buenos días. — Saludó Abril saliendo de la habitación, seguida por su madre.

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos? — Repuso Mickey, frotándose los ojos para espabilarse y dando luego un largo bostezo.

— No lo sé, sólo quería ser optimista.

— Te diré que tienen de buenos, Mickey. — Dijo Donnie, saliendo detrás de su hermano mientras terminaba de cerrar la cremallera del mono gris que ahora todos debían vestir y que Casey les había dejado antes de irse. — Estás vivo... y eso es más de lo que muchos otros pueden decir.

— Cielos hermano, sí que tienes una forma muy brusca de decir las cosas. — Replicó Miguelito con las manos detrás de la nuca y mirando a su hermano mayor. Abril esbozó una sonrisa de lado. Donatello tenía razón, a diferencia de otros del distrito doce que no lo lograron, ellos por lo menos tenían la oportunidad de ver un día más.

— Debemos ir a desayunar. — Soltó Rafael, saliendo detrás de ellos y dirigiéndose al dispositivo junto a la puerta, metiendo en él el antebrazo. El aparato hizo un breve pitido y luego un largo y bajo siseo hasta que dejó de hacer ruido. Rafa sacó su extremidad del aparato; su piel ya mostraba una columna de texto en letra pequeña y tinta negra. El chico le echó un vistazo con desinterés, frunciendo luego el ceño. Miró a Leonardo que acababa de lavarse el rostro intentado borrar los signos del cansancio y ahora yacía a un lado suyo. Rafael se hizo a un lado indicándole que debía hacer lo mismo que él.

Leonardo miró el aparato y con algo de recelo se acercó y colocó su antebrazo en él, este volvió a emitir un pitido y luego hizo aquel ruido de siseo hasta que cesó. El muchacho sacó su extremidad y miró la lista, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Colegio?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Déjame ver eso! — Exclamó Mickey, tomando la mano de Leo y dándole tal jalón que casi lo tira. Alrededor de Miguel Ángel se juntaron Abril y Donnie para poder mirar. Ahí se hallaba claramente marcado "ocho a. m: colegio, doce p. m: receso, doce y quince p. m: vuelta a clases, dos y cuarenta y cinco: fin de jornada escolar, tres p.m: comida".

— ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Tan pronto vamos a ir a la escuela?! — Soltó la pelirroja con desagrado. Donatello se llevó la mano al mentón con interés.

— Debo admitir que me da una gran curiosidad saber que es lo que enseñan en este lugar.

— ¡Pff! Para ti eso no será nada, seguro lograrías graduarte en tres semanas.

— Dos de hecho. — Bromeó Donnie riendo un poco.

Rafa se acercó y tomó el brazo de Leo, tirando de él nuevamente de forma en que el chico se vio nuevamente jaloneado. Observó la lista con detenimiento hasta que dio con lo que buscaba y luego la comparó con la suya.

— Tienes consejo de guerra a las tres y cuarenta y cinco.

— ¿Qué? — Soltarón los otros tres de nuevo, volviendo a tomar el brazo del muchacho y volviendo a tirar de él.

— ¡Oigan, ya basta de eso!

— Cierto, aquí está. — Murmuró Abril, haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por Leo. Mickey, animado, se acercó al aparato y metió su antebrazo en él. El proceso se repitió y al finalizar sacó su extremidad revisando la lista con curiosidad.

— ¡Hey! ¡Aquí no viene ningún consejo de guerra! — Reclamó el chiquillo siendo ahora él el que era tironeado por Donnie, Abril e incluso Leo. Donatello se acercó al aparato e hizo lo que sus hermanos para luego mirar con curiosidad, acercándose a los otros para intentar evitar en lo posible los jaloneos. En su lista tampoco aparecía una cita con el cosejo de guerra. Luego fue el turno de Abril con el mismo resultado.

— Tampoco en la mía está. — Les dijo Rafa cuando todos revisaban nuevamente el horario de la chica. Los demás iban a jalar al muchacho, pero este les puso el alto con un ademán de la mano y dando un paso atrás para poner distancia; luego se acercó y mostró su horario voluntariamente.

— Es cierto, no lo tienes.

— ¡¿Pero sí tienes prácticas con el ejército?! — Soltó Abril, mirando con asombro el brazo de Rafa y luego mirándolo a él. — ¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos eso?

— Por que por lo visto sólo los consideran civiles, tendrán que pedir ser incluidos para participar en los entrenamientos. Sin embargo me molesta lo del consejo de guerra, que sólo Leo haya sido convocado. Pensé que podría ser por que Coin me tiene ojeriza, aunque es general; quizá sea por lo mismo, que les consideran civiles y no soldados, pero aún así me molesta, no confío en esa perra.

— ¡Rafael! — Soltó Magda escandalizada por las palabras del muchacho.

— Lo siento Mag, pero créeme, pronto entenderás porque lo digo.

— No es la palabra adecuada. — Intervino Leonardo, ganándose que su hermano le mirara, torciendo el gesto. — Pero entiendo porqué lo dices. Tras esto, Rafael esbozó una sonrisa de lado. — Hablaré con Coin durante la sesión del consejo, le diré que ustedes quieren ayudar. — Les prometió el muchacho, logrando de esa forma que todos se sintieran más tranquilos. Después de que Magda, quien era la que faltaba, obtuviera su horario, salieron todos juntos del bunker.

El horario marcaba el desayuno a las cinco y cuarenta y cinco minutos, por lo que se dirigieron al comedor. El lugar era oscuro y sobrio, con largas mesas blancas y bancas hechas de metal de la misma extensión que las mesas. En la esquina derecha del recinto se hallaba un gran mostrador donde algunas personas con cofias, pero con el mismo mono gris, servían los alimentos. Entre ellos, Leo distinguió una cara gratamente conocida, la de una mujer mayor, pequeña y delgada que al verlo esbozó una enorme sonrisa carente de algunos dientes.

— ¡Sae! — Exclamó el muchacho en un susurro, correspondiendo a la sonrisa y devolviendo con la mano el saludo que la mujer le daba agitando la suya.

Una vez formados en la fila, cuando les llegó su turno de ser servidos, Sae la grasienta, la vieja cocinera del Quemador, pidió a su compañero de las cocinas que le permitiera encargarse de ellos.

— ¡Oh, Sae! ¡Qué gusto me da verte! — Exclamó el muchacho con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillantes. Hacía mucho que no veía a sus amigos del Quemador y saber que se habían salvado, o por lo menos esperaba que Sae no hubiese sido la única, le daba una gran alegría.

— ¡Muchacho! ¡No sabes... también me da gusto verte, saber que estás bien! — Agregó la mujer ampliando aun más su desdentada sonrisa con la felicidad reflejada en su rostro; casi deseando poder salir de detrás del mostrador para darle al chico un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Pero... estás en las cocinas?

— Así es. Al llegar me revisaron los médicos de aquí, me curaron unos cuantos raspones que tenía y me dieron el alta. Me dieron también un bunker que comparto con Ripper. — Al oír esto, Leonardo sonrió aun más, pues le daba gusto saber que Ripper, la proovedora de licor blanco del Quemador, seguía con vida. — Como les dije que tengo experiencia cocinando me dieron trabajo aquí. Estaré un tiempo en la línea, pero pronto me pasaran a las cocinas.

— ¿En serio les echaste esa mentirota? No eres tan buena cocinando. — Soltó una voz masculina proveniente de detrás de los muchachos. Leo, al reconocerla, se giró, encontrándose con Darius y Purnia que se hallaban formados atrás de ellos, ataviados también con los monos grises. El chico sonrió aun más ampliamente si era posible al tiempo que estos le devolvían la sonrisa; Purnia agitaba ligeramente su mano a modo de saludo.

— ¡Qué alegría! — Soltó Leo acercándose a ellos y abrazando al ex agente de la paz con fuerza, aunque debido a lo bajito que Leo era, debió dar un salto para alcanzar a rodear el cuello del hombre. Este le abrazó con fuerza para luego ceder el turno a Purnia; el muchacho soltó a Darius y abrazó a la joven con la misma efusividad. — ¡No saben lo feliz que me hace verlos aquí!

— ¡También nos da gusto verte! — Repuso la mujer tomando de los hombros al muchacho y apartándolo un poco para poder mirarlo mejor; pasó su mano por el rostro del chico. — ¿Has estado bien?

— Sí. — Dijo este con seguridad mientras que Rafael lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y arqueando una ceja. — ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué...?

— Tranquilo, tranquilo. — Le detuvo Darius. — Estamos bien, nos dieron un bunker que compartimos con nuestras familias y nos hemos ofrecido para ser parte del ejército.

— Hay quienes nos miran feo y nos tienen desconfianza, por haber sido agentes. — Agregó Purnia. — Sin embargo la Presidenta Coin nos dio un voto de confianza por haber ayudado a los rebeldes a entrar al distrito doce y asistir la evacuación de la gente. Ella es muy buena. — Agregó con una triste sonrisa.

— Sí, lo es... — Murmuró el muchacho.

— No quiero interrumpir, de veras, pero detienen la fila y les llamarán la atención.— Dijo Sae. Ante esto los otros acercaron sus charolas y recibieron su comida más una sonrisa de la anciana, todos excepto Darius pues la mujer en lugar de sonreírle le apuntó acusatoriamente con el cucharón por la broma de hacía rato.

Se adentraron entre las mesas algo desorientados, como niños en escuela nueva durante su primer día. Rafael soltó una risita y se adelantó al grupo.

— Por aquí. — Susurró mientras caminaba hacia una de las mesas, ubicada en el rincón izquierdo del lugar. Ahí se encontraba Casey quien, alegremente, agitaba el brazo para llamar su atención. — No era necesario que hicieras eso, soperutano, ya sabía donde estabas.

— ¡Tú sí, pero ellos no! Quería que no se perdieran en el comedor.

— Pero ellos vienen conmigo, ¿o lo olvidaste?

— ¡Pero pueden perderse fácilmente si son guiados por ti! — Alegó el muchacho, empezando a levantarse tratando de parecer intimidante ante la socarrona tortuga que sólo rodaba el ojo mientras abría y cerraba una de sus manos al tiempo que murmuraba un "bla, bla, bla" de manera desinteresada, haciendo exasperar al humano que estaba a punto de darle un zape a su compañero.

— Casey - san, recuerda que los disturbios están prohibidos. — Dijo una tranquila y serena voz. Leo se giró encontrándose con el señor Miyamoto quien venía acompañado de Tyler Butler, ambos ataviados con los monos grises y cargando sus respectivas charolas.

— ¡Miyamoto -san! — Susurro el muchacho, sonriendo al verlo para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia ante ambos hombres, los cuales le correspondieron, el conejo con la serenidad y ceremonia debidas, el humano con una ligera inclinación y una sonrisa; luego ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa. — Miyamoto- san, Señor Butler, permítanme presentarles a mi familia. Él es Rafael, Miguel Ángel, Donatello, ellas son Abril y Magda, y ellos son Darius y Purnia, que son como de la familia.

— Miyamoto Shinzo, mucho gusto. — Dijo el conejo, con una reverencia. — Aunque ya tengo el gusto de conocer a Rafael-san. — Agregó con una sonrisa correspondida por la tortuga que añadió un ademán con su cuchara a modo de saludo.

— Tyler Butler. — Agregó el otro. — Yo sólo escuché de Rafael, pero no tenía el gusto hasta ahora, a lo igual que con todos ustedes.

— Mucho gusto. — Replicó Donnie a nombre de todos. — Quiero agradecerles lo que hicieron por mi hermano, por ayudarlo a llegar aquí con nosotros de nuevo.

— Él hizo más por nosotros, créeme. — Repuso Tyler, provocando que Leo se cohibiera, pues aún le costaba aceptar que aquel hombre que todo ese tiempo parecía querer matarlo con la mirada ahora dijera que le debía algo a él. El señor Miyamoto asintió, dándole la razón a su compañero de distrito, posando después su mano en el hombro de Leo, a quien tenía a un lado. El chico le miró y le sonrió agradecido.

— Todos le debemos algo. — Añadió animosamente Casey, provocando que Rafael hiciera de nuevo ojo de espiral al tiempo que Leonardo parecía encojerse aún más en su asiento, como queriendo desaparecer de la vista de todos. El tiempo bajo las cámaras y reflectores no le había servido en lo absoluto para acostumbrarse a ser el centro de atención.

— ¡Újule! ¿Así nos vas a guiar a la guerra? Tienes que acostumbrarte a ser el centro de todas las miradas. — Soltó Rafa casi riendo al ver el las reacciones de su hermano. Leo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se irguió un poco y se concentró en su comida, tratando de hacer caso omiso de los comentarios de Rafael.

— No le hagas caso. — Intervino Casey. — Está celoso porque a él nadie lo seguiría ni a la esquina.

— Con esa cara de bandido ¿quien lo haría? — Añadió Darius, haciendo rabiar a la tortuga.

— ¡Bah! Eso no importa, soy un excelente guerrero, con eso basta. — Se defendió socarronamente el muchacho. — Además tú ni hables, Jones, admite que extrañaste mi compañía en el bunker.

— ¿Has oído esa expresión que dice "más vale solo que mal acompañado"? — Replico el humano, ganándose que la tortuga le mirara de manera amenazadora.

— ¿Estás solo? — Soltó Abril de repente con curiosidad. — ¿Y tu famlia?

— No tengo. — Respondió el otro tratando de sonar natural. — Mi madre era soldado, mi padre médico; pero hace unos años hubo aquí en el distrito una epidemia de varicela que arrasó con la mayor parte de la población y dejó esteriles a muchos otros. Mi madre y mi hermana enfermaron y murieron, mi padre aguantó más, pero también sucumbió; yo me salvé porque en cuanto dieron indicios de la enfermedad mi padre y los otros doctores armaron una cuarentena en el nivel treinta... se encuentra más abajo del distrito, yo no estaba enfermo y me hizo quedarme aquí arriba, sólo supe que habían muerto cuando se leyó la lista de bajas.

— ¡Oh, eso es horrible! — Exclamó la pelirroja con verdadera pena. — Lo siento mucho.

— Está bien... hace mucho que pasó eso... ya lo superé. — Dijo el chico en un susurro con una triste sonrisa, señal de que en realidad aun le dolía el recordarlo.

— ¡Hey, Jones, mira se parece a ti después de los entrenamientos! — Soltó Rafa, mostrando en su cuchara una enorme porción de pure de papa con forma extraña. El humano esbozó una sonrisa de lado. — Quedas hecho puré y eres toda una papa para el ejercicio.

— ¡Ja, ja! — Replicó irónicamente el muchacho. — Y este se parece a ti. — Añadió, levantando una cucharada del guisado de la mañana, una plasta verdacea hecha de vegetales y de textura babosa. — ¡Mira, está igualita! — Soltó Casey, riendo mientras Rafa amenazaba con lanzarle la cucharada de puré de papa.

— Hey, niños. — Intervino el señor Miyamoto. — Recuerden que no deben jugar con la comida.

— Sí, señor. — Murmuraron ambos chicos volviendo a enfocarse en sus platos para terminar su desayuno.

Leonardo observó todo eso con una ligera sonrisa. Comprendió que la intervención de Rafa molestando a Casey era para animar al muchacho ante los tristes recuerdos; le agradaba ver que su hermano había formado aquella amistad tan profunda, que ambos se habían hecho compañía en los momentos duros y dificiles; además de que escuchar como Miyamoto-san les llamaba la atención y ambos atendían le daba una muestra de lo que era la rutina entre todos dentro del distrito, que el buen hombre también había sabido integrarse a esta; no le extrañaba en lo absoluto que se hubiese ganado el respeto de aquel par, después de todo era un hombre noble y paternal que sabía imponer disciplina de forma natural y sin hacer uso de la fuerza, eso le gustaba; y toda aquella interacción le hacía ver que ellos, por muy duro y díficil que pareciera, también podrían hacerlo, que el resto de su familia y él podrían adaptarse pronto a la vida de ese lugar.

Si tan sólo el techo fuera más alto. Pensaba mientras miraba hacia arriba de soslayo.

Al acabar el desayuno, Casey y Rafa se pusieron de pie para retirarse a las prácticas del ejército, en compañía de Darius, Purnia y el señor Buttler que ya se habían anotado, y del señor Miyamoto que también ya tenía rato de haber ingresado. Todos se despidieron de los demás con una sonrisa y la promesa de verles más tarde. Antes de irse, el conejo se acercó a Leo y puso su mano suavemente en el hombro del muchacho.

— "¿Te encuentras bien?" — Le susurró en japonés, preocupado.

— "Sí, me encuentro bien, gracias, no se preocupe". — Repuso el muchacho de la misma manera, esbozando una sonrisa que pese a todo no dejó muy convencido al señor Miyamoto ni a Rafael que observaba a la distancia. El conejo asintió no muy convencido.

— "De acuerdo... pero si necesitas hablar, sólo dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?"

— "Sí, muchas gracias." — Finalizó el muchacho con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tanto hablaban? — Preguntó de repente Miguelito cuando el señor Miyamoto se había retirado. El niño mostraba tal cara de duda que Leo no sabía si reírse, respirar tranquilo o reñirlo por aun no saber desenvolverse en el idioma que les había enseñado su padre. Optó sólo por esbozar una sonrisa.

— Nada. Debemos irnos, tenemos que seguir con el horario. — Todos obedecieron, levantándose de la mesa.

Tras recoger sus charolas y dejarlas en el mostrador, los chicos siguieron al resto de la población al centro del distrito, pues los que no eran parte del ejército debían reunirse ahí para hacer una rutina de ejercicios antes de comenzar sus labores diarias. La gente del trece obviamente no podía darse el lujo de salir a trabajar al aire libre como las personas en el resto de Panem al vivir en el exterior, razón por la cual, Coin consideraba de vital importancia que al menos se ejercitaran unos minutos al día en aquel reducido espacio que era la denominada "plaza" del lugar.

La plaza era simplemente el centro del nivel medio del distrito, aquel que se hallaba debajo de las primeras capas de roca y túneles y arriba de dónde yacían los bunkers dónde habitaba la población; una plancha metálica rodeada de grandes paredes de piedra con balcones hechos de metal, con otro aún más grande al frente del resto, lugar donde supusieron los chicos, a juzgar por el escudo del distrito, debía ubicarse Coin cuando deseaba hablar con el pueblo, dado que siendo este el llamado "centro" del distrito, seguro también servía para reunir a la gente al dar los discursos oficiales.

Lo cual le recordó al muchacho su trato con la presidenta, haciéndole preguntarse cuando daría el anuncio de su trato.

Sin embargo no pudo pensar más en ello, pues la plaza poco a poco comenzó a llenarse del resto de los pobladores; gente y mutos de todas las edades y tamaños que ocuparon la plancha hasta casi no dejar ni un centímetro libre. Leonardo, algo agobiado, levantó la mirada tratando de despejarse, encontrándose con que los balcones comenzaban a llenarse de gente también.

Esto hizo que el chico se sintiera mareado. Cerró los ojos y se tambaleó un poco. Donnie le detuvo del brazo.

— ¡Leonardo! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! — Preguntó el chico en un susurro apurado, mirando a su hermano con expectación y miedo, pues de repente había palidecido tanto y aunado a aquel trastabilleó, era más que lógico que había razones para alarmarse.

— E... Estoy bien, Donnie, no te preocupes, es sólo que...

— ¡Quizá debamos llevarte a la enfermería! — Sugirió esta vez Mickey, también angustiado por el aspecto que presentaba su hermano mayor.

— Es verdad, de hecho debiste ir junto con los otros que fueron ingresados al llegar. — Añadió Abril con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro. No entendía porque mientras a Finnick, Beetee y Cashmere los habían llevado a la enfermería, a Leo se le había llevado directamente con Coin.

Donnie torció el gesto, él sí lo intuía y no le agradaba. Por lo visto para Coin lo único que importaba era empezar con la guerra, sin importar si tenía a un Sinsajo maltrecho al frente.

— No es nada, estoy bien, no se preocupen. — Trató de tranquilizarles Leonardo. Los ejercicios habían dado inicio, por lo que les indicó a sus hermanos que volvieran a sus lugares ya que si en la fila del comedor podian llamarles la atención, aquí seguramente podía ocurrir lo mismo.

Aquellos ejercicios no eran más que calistenia normal y rutinaria, lo suficiente para mantener el cuerpo en forma y activar la circulación de la sangre. Tras acabar con ellos sonó un timbre y todos comenzaron a moverse hacia su siguiente actividad según sus horarios. Magda se despidió de los chicos pues le habían asignado un trabajo en las lavanderías del distrito y se fue junto con el grupo que trabajaba en ellas. Leonardo suspiró aliviado cuando la plancha empezó a despejarse y se encaminó con sus hermanos por un largo pasillo, siguiendo a los chicos de su edad que obviamente se dirigían al colegio.

EL grupo de jóvenes se había internado por otro pasillo que descendía cada vez más, cosa que a Leo no le agradó en lo absoluto, pero se dispuso a soportar como bien pudiera; debía admitir que su cuerpo aún se hallaba resentido por los hechos ocurridos en la arena, pero confiaba que la atención recibida en el aerodeslizador después de la extracción de los juegos, sería más que suficiente para continuar; después de todo, siendo sinceros, no sólo Coin era la única interesada de comenzar con el combate, Leonardo también deseaba iniciar con todo ello, empezar con la movilización de las tropas, invadir el Capitolio, liberar a los prisioneros, luchar; hacer lo que sea que tuviesen planeado. Pensar en eso le hacía aumentar su impaciencia y nerviosismo, sobre todo porque sentía que ir al colegio era en este momento una pérdida de tiempo y mejor deberían iniciar con el consejo de guerra en lugar de esperar hasta la tarde.

El grupo siguió descendiendo a lo largo de los metálicos pasillos. Leo se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, apenas aliviada por unas cuantas lámparas incandescentes y de luz blanca distribuidas a cada diez pasos a lo largo de la ruta, por ambos lados a las orillas del techo. Aquello daba un ambiente bastante denso, pesado y agobiante. Leonardo sintió que el aire empezaba a escacear y miró disimuladamente a sus hermanos, pensando si él era el único que lo notaba o ellos también lo habían advertido.

Pero dado que ellos seguían caminando con tranquilidad, se dio cuenta de que aquello sólo estaba en su cabeza.

Respiró honda y disimuladamente y siguió su camino a lado de su familia. El grupo de niños y adolescentes llegó ante dos puertas las cuales se abrieron para dar paso a unos ascensores con capacidad para veinte personas. Estos se fueron ocupando ordenadamente y cerrándose para iniciar un descenso inmediato. Los Hamato y Abril esperaban su turno casi al final de la fila; Leo sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al ver que el colegio quedaba aun más abajo de dónde se encontraban.

Volvió a respirar profundamente sintiendo de repente como el aire se hacía aún más escaso y una punzada terrible y aguda penetró en el centro de su cabeza . Cerró los ojos volviendo a sentirse mareado, pero de repente su mente se vio llena de imágenes que le agobiaron. Se sintió de nuevo como si cayera en un profundo abismo y fue tan vívido que incluso sintió que sus piernas reaccionaban nerviosamente, como tratando de afianzarse al piso. Su pecho empezó a agitarse, su corazón se aceleró y un nuevo mareo le sobrevino haciéndolo recargarse en la roca. Esperaba que el frío de esta le aliviara, pero se hallaba tibia, casi caliente. Sus manos descendieron a lo largo de la pared buscando alguna parte fría, topándose a la mitad de esta con una baranda metálica que se encontraba a lo largo del pasillo; se sostuvo de ella, aunque también se hallaba tibia, por lo que aún sentía la necesidad del alivio que sólo sentir algo frío o fresco le podía brindar.

Era como haber sido atacado por rastrevíspulas nuevamente, de hecho, las imágenes que atacaron su cabeza durante aquella alucinación en los primeros juegos volvieron como viejos fantasmas a atormentarle. Nuevamente se encontraba en aquel agujero, que luego tomó el aspecto de la mina del distrito doce... Eso no podía ser real... no era real, tenía que controlarse y enfocarse en que no era real... Pero el aire escaseaba, se terminaba; las paredes y el techo parecían acercarse cada vez más amenazando con enterrarlos a todos vivos, igual que pasó con su padre y sus compañeros de la mina... el rostro de su padre... el aire... la roca... No quería bajar ahí, no podía bajar ahí, ¡no quería bajar ahí!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayó de rodillas. Escuchó un grito largo, profundo y aterrador; un tumulto de gente a su alrededor, piernas, cuerpos, gente... muertos, todos muertos... No, se movían, no podían estar muertos, pero debían estarlo.

— ¡... ardo... Leonardo! ¡Debemos sacarte de aquí!

Era la voz de Donnie atravesando aquel terrible grito. Leo abrió los ojos, sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que los tenía cerrados como también se dio cuenta que aquel grito provenía justamente de él mismo.

Su corazón estaba al limite, el aire había abandonado sus pulmones. Todo se tornó totalmente oscuro y después... nada.

Leonardo había caído inconsciente en brazos de Donatello.


End file.
